Gundam Seed Destiny Human Destiny
by ZGMF-X42S
Summary: Begins 2 years after GSD ended. Someone long since dead reappears with a gift for all of humanity... pain and suffering.


Gundam Seed Destiny

Human Destiny

By: ZGMF-X42S

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Shinn's hair wavered in the breeze as he gazed upon the blue water of the Pacific as its waves crashed gently upon the golden Orb sand. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh allowing all the thoughts that plagued him to be carried onto the wind by his breath. The sound of rolling waves and the calls of the water fowl above allowed a serene feeling to flow over him.

He could sense the movement of someone coming up from behind. He felt their slender arms slide under his and wrap around the front of his torso. Their hands rested one atop the other over his heart. The sensation of breath against his neck sent a small shiver down his spine.

"You're supposed to be social," a hushed female voice whispered into his ear. "That's the point of a party."

Shinn did not open his eyes as he reached behind him, wrapping his arms and the slender waist of the person behind him, "I'm just thinking."

"I'm sorry, Shinn," the voice said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Shinn released his grip and turned to face the one with their arms still wrapped around him, "You shouldn't be sorry, Luna. There is nothing to be sorry for."

"I know how you feel about the subject," the magenta-haired girl replied as she rested her head against his chest. "I shouldn't have said anything in front of everyone."

Shinn let a smile creep across his face as he wrapped his arms around her, "It's not your fault, Luna. I just… it's just…"

"I just wish you could explain to me why discussing it bothers you so much," she replied as she pulled him in as tightly as she could.

Shinn closed his eyes fighting back a tear, "I don't want to hurt you, Luna."

"How could marrying me possibly hurt me, Shinn?" she asked.

Shinn rested his head atop of hers, "I don't want you to regret it. We argue, a lot; more so than Athrun and Meyrin or Kira and Lacus."

"Is that why it bothers you?" Luna asked as she removed her head from under Shinn's chin.

Shinn took a step away from Luna, his gaze moving down towards his sand covered shoes, "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to look back on that decision and think it was a mistake."

"Oh, Shinn," Luna replied as she lifted Shinn's gaze to meet her own. "If I thought it would be a mistake, I would never bring it up. I love you, Shinn. We do argue often, but it's a part of being in a relationship. It proves we are different and aren't afraid to be ourselves around the each other."

Shinn moved his eyes so that he wasn't looking directly at her, "It just bothers me because of how often we fight."

"So we fight more than Kira and Lacus," Luna replied with a smile. "Everyone fights more than they do. As for my little sister and Athrun; the reason they don't fight that much is because they don't discuss anything until they blow up at each other. Their fights are far worse than ours. They stay mad at one another for days or weeks at a time."

Shinn felt Luna pull him towards her, her head resting against his shoulder as she hugged him, "I was afraid of hurting you."

"You could never hurt me," she whispered in his ear, "unless you leave me."

Shinn moved so that he could rest his forehead against Luna's, "I won't go anywhere."

* * *

"Are they still arguing?" Lacus asked as she walked over to Meyrin.

Meyrin turned to the pink-haired coordinator, "I don't think so."

"I can see why," Athrun said as he walked up behind Meyrin.

Kira moved up behind Lacus and wrapped his arms around her, "Those two are so confusing."

"I don't think so," Lacus replied as she rested her head into Kira's chest. "I think it's cute."

Athrun moved to Meyrin's side wrapping an arm around her waist, "They were definitely ment for one another."

"They fight all the time!" Meyrin said quickly as she looked up at Athrun. "How can they be 'definitely ment for one another'?"

Athrun looked down at Meryin, "We argue don't we?"

"Not like them!" she replied with a glare.

Athrun smiled, "Definitely not like them. They argue and make up in within a few hours. I, on the other hand, spend days or weeks on the couch without even a word from you."

"Whatever," Meyrin replied as she looked away from Athrun. "You're on the couch tonight."

Athrun looked down at the younger Hawke sister in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Nope," Meyrin replied with a big smile as she turned towards Athrun again.

Kira tapped Athrun's shoulder, "Hey, Athrun. What's that?"

"What's what?" Athrun asked trying to follow Kira's gaze.

Kira pointed to a large object in the distance, "That."

"It looks like a ZAFT shuttle," Athrun replied upon finally finding the figure. "It's coming right for us."

Kira let out a sigh, "I thought we could at least get one weekend without any interruptions…"

"Between the six of us," Athrun said, "I would never expect that. I thought they would have contacted one of us first."

Meyrin pointed towards the shuttle as it stopped upon the shore, "Someone's getting out."

Athrun and Kira watched as a young blond male stepped down the exit ramp of the ZAFT shuttle. Kira's arms slowly feel from around Lacus until they rested at his sides while Athrun's slipped from around Meyrin's waist. After a moment both Kira and Athrun reached behind them for the hand guns they carried between the small of their backs and their belts.

"It can't be," Kira said as all color drained from his face.

Athrun began to step in front of Meyrin, "This isn't good."

"Lacus," Kira said as he and Athrun began to move forward. "You and Meyrin and wait at the car."

Meyrin looked at both males, "What's going on?"

"Don't you recognize the man that got out of that shuttle?" Athrun asked.

Meyrin looked closer at the figure that was now approaching Shinn and Luna, "No! How… how can that be?"

"Lacus," Kira said sternly. "Go. Now."

Lacus reached for Meyrin's arm, "Come on, Meyrin. Let's go."

"Be careful, Athrun!" Meyrin called out as both Kira and Athrun began to sprint towards the third couple.

* * *

"Shinn," Luna said with worry in her voice.

Shinn pulled back from Luna a bit, "What's wrong, Luna?"

"Look," she replied quietly as she pointed behind him.

Shinn turned around to see a tall, slender male with long blond hair walking towards them in a ZAFT mobile suit pilot's suit. It only took a fraction of a second for the realization to hit Shinn. He quickly ushered Luna behind him with his hand as he turned completely to face the oncoming form.

"Luna," the blond said in an emotionless tone. "Shinn."

Luna was the first one to speak, "It… it can't be."

"You seem surprised to see me," the figure replied, again no emotion in his voice. "Why is that?"

Shinn felt Luna grab his left hand which began to shake, "Athrun said that you… that you… died on the Messiah with Chairman Durandal and Captain Gladys."

"You truly are a traitor, Shinn Asuka," the blond replied coldly.

Luna looked over Shinn's shoulder, "If we had known, Rey…"

"You're both traitors," Rey Za Burrel replied as he narrowed his eyes while gazing upon them. "You both betrayed me. You both betrayed the Chairman. You both betrayed human destiny."

Luna tightened her grip on Shinn's left hand, "Rey, what are you saying? We achieved peace."

"This is not true peace," Rey replied. "This is a false peace. You gave up the world to a false peace that will once again lead into war and darkness. You betrayed everything."

Shinn tensed as he watched the blond pull a gun from his belt and point it towards Luna who now stood beside Shinn, "Rey, what are you doing?"

"Rey!" Athrun's voice called out a few yards away. "Don't do it!"

Rey narrowed his eyes at Shinn while pointing the gun at Luna, "You have betrayed Gill and humanities destiny. You betrayed ZAFT and everything you fought to protect. Rey Za Burrel will give this world what it fought to obtain so badly, the suffering and sorrow that they cling to so dear. I have been sent by him for a single purpose, to relay a message to you on his behalf."

"You're not really Rey?" Luna asked confused.

Shinn tightened his grip as he prepared his body to move, "Rey was a clone… this must be another one that looks just like him…"

"Shinn Asuka," Rey replied as he pulled the hammer of his gun back with his thumb. "The gift you have earned for your betrayal… is the pain and suffering of watching Luna die."

Shinn immediately jumped in front of Luna, "No! I won't let you hurt her!"

"Then you force upon Luna the gift in which Rey Za Burrel had given you," Rey replied.

Kira called out as both he and Athrun lifted their guns at the blond, "Don't!"

Before either Athrun or Kira could figure a single shot a single gunshot echoed throughout the beach. Kira and Athrun stood in shock as both Rey Za Burrel and Shinn Asuka stood with guns pointed at one another. A small plume of smoke rose from both barrels as the two figures stood, unmoving. Blood trickled down from a single gunshot wound to Rey's forehead.

The blond clone's body fell backwards to the ground, no sign of any movement to prevent a hard landing. The body landed with a thud on the sand, the color quickly fading from its skin, its eyes now lifeless as they stared into the sky. Athrun and Kira turned to see Shinn fall to his knees as he pulled his left arm to his chest, his right arm hanging limp at his side, the gun still in his hands.

"Shinn!" Luna screamed as she ran to his side, kneeling beside him. "Shinn! Oh God, Shinn!"

Athrun and Kira quickly made their way to Luna and Shinn with Lacus and Meyrin trailing behind them. The four huddled around the injured ZAFT soldier. Luna wrapped her arm around Shinn's shoulders for support.

Shinn gasped for breath as blood ran down his chin, "Is he…"

"He's dead, Shinn," Athrun assured him in a somber tone.

Shinn turned to Luna, "You're ok. Right?"

"I'm fine," Luna replied trying to hold back tears.

Kira stepped forward reaching out for Shinn, "We need to get him to a hospital."

"What's that noise?" Meyrin asked as she looked over towards the empty shuttle.

Athrun immediately turned to gaze at the shuttle, "Get down!"

The shuttle gave off a loud whine before erupting into pieces. Athrun pulled Meyrin to the ground as a large piece of the shuttle's hull flew towards them, riding on a wave of flames. Kira dove at Lacus, shielding her from the wall of flames that burst from the shoreline, smaller pieces of the hull surrounding them. Shinn tackled Luna's kneeling form as he saw the flames approach. Luna lay on the ground in horror as she watched the flames fly over her like a cloud as Shinn's motionless body protected her.

Lacus opened her eyes as the roaring sound of the flames began to dissipate, "Kira, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He replied, wincing, "just a few scratches."

Athrun called out as he saw Lacus gaze over to him and Meyrin, "We're alright."

"Shinn!" everyone turned as they heard Luna's frantic cries. "Shinn, please wake up!"

Everyone slowly made their way over to the magenta-haired girl and raven-haired boy. They found Luna holding Shinn's non-responsive body in her lap. Kira and Athrun exchanged glances before the Ultimate Coordinator picked up Shinn's battered body. Lacus and Meyrin helped Luna to her feet.

"He needs to get to a hospital," Athrun said trying to hide his concern. "Girls go with Kira and get Shinn into the city. I'll wait here for the Orb military."

Meyrin looked over at Athrun, "Why would the military show up?"

"A ZAFT vessel self-destructed on their soil; they're bound to appear," Athrun replied. "I'll have them take me to Cagalli and I'll explain what happened so there isn't a misunderstanding."

Meyrin quickly turned to Kira, "Couldn't you wait here instead, Kira?"

"There's no time for your jealousy!" Athrun replied sternly to Meyrin. "Shinn could die any minute! I think that's more important than me seeing Cagalli!"

Lacus quickly pulled Meyrin's attention from Athrun, "Lets go get the car. We need to get Shinn into the city as soon as possible."

"Athrun," Luna called out quietly her eyes filling up with tears.

Athrun rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile, "He's tough."

"Yeah," she replied as she wiped her forearm across her face, removing the tears.

Kira turned to the blue-haired soldier, "We'll wait for you at the hospital."

"It may take awhile," Athrun replied as the car pulled up beside them. "If I'm not back by nightfall find a place to stay and I'll meet up with you in the morning."

"Lu…na…" Shinn's voice called out almost inaudibly.

Luna quickly moved next to Kira and used a hand to lift up Shinn's head, "I'm right here."

"You're… ok…" he replied with glossy eyes now looking at her.

Luna sniffled, "I'm alright. Just hang on, ok? We're taking you to get help."

"Al… right…" Shinn replied as his eyes began to close and voice fade.

"Shinn!" Luna became frantic. "Shinn!"

Kira and Luna both get into the car as Athrun called out, "I'll be there as soon as I can!"

The blue-haired ZAFT soldier stood alone on the sandy beach surrounded by pieces of twisted steel and the burnt corpse. He covered his nose and mouth as the stench of burnt flesh was carried upon the wind around him. As the car disappeared into the distance Athrun could already make out the shape of Orb battleships approaching the beach from the ocean.

"By order of the Orb military stay where you are!" a voice boomed from one of the cruisers as a small craft was launched from inside.

Athrun let out a long sigh as he watched the craft approach, "This is going to take some work."

* * *

Author's Note: I will probably be updating this as time allows. The more reviews wishing for more could compel me to write and post faster. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks.


End file.
